All Dressed Up
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: When Seth is completely alone, he likes to get all dolled up and pull out his favorite vibrating sex toy.


**A/N: I've already written a fic with Seth liking vibrations already. However, I was inspired to write this one-shot after the whole "electric razor" thing on Raw.**

**I've never really written a solo scene before, so I wanted to explore that.**

**I also couldn't make up my mind on what pairing I wanted to use, so a solo fic seemed like the right route to go.**

**Thinking about Seth in makeup and lingerie using a vibrating butt plug was just too delicious for me to pass on!**

**I hope that you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Seth, I would buy him all of the lingerie, high heels, makeup, and electric razors that he wanted.**

* * *

**All Dressed Up**

* * *

Seth smiles when he checks his text messages after he gets off from work. Both of his roommates are spending the night out of town, so he gets to have the apartment all to himself. Seth actually really likes John and Roman, but sometimes he really needs his privacy.

Now that Seth knows that he's going to be home alone, his plans for the night have changed. He needs to stop by the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner. Seth wants to have his favorite meal; salad, breadsticks, homemade chicken alfredo, and tiramisu for dessert. He already has a bottle of his favorite sweet red wine at home.

Seth gets all of the ingredients that he needs for dinner. He checks his phone once he's home to make sure that John and Roman haven't texted him back saying that their plans changed. The last thing that Seth needs is to be interrupted.

* * *

After Seth is finished eating, he goes into his bedroom. He steps out of his clothes and then he leaves them in a pile by his bed. Seth walks into his private bathroom and he turns his jacuzzi tub on. Since Seth doesn't have to worry about any distractions, he wants to take a long, relaxing soak.

He adds his favorite Honey Apple scented bubble bath to the warm water. Seth dips his toe into the tub and the temperature is perfect. He turns the knob off and he gathers his razor and his shaving cream before he steps into the jacuzzi tub.

Seth moans in contentment as the heated water soothes his tense muscles. He closes his eyes and revels in the silence. Seth wants to shave his legs before he gets too comfortable. The rest of his body is already smooth because he regularly shaves them. Seth's legs are super hairy, so it's harder for them to maintain a clean shaven appearance.

* * *

Seth's long, lean legs are perfectly smooth and he loves the feeling. The water in the tub is cold by the time that he gets out. He dries himself off with a fluffy white towel before he puts on his favorite black silk robe.

Seth sits on his bed after he grabs some moisturizing lotion. He makes sure to rub the lotion into his skin thoroughly. Seth takes his robe off and he walks his nude body to his closet. He has to locate his secret drawers to find what he's looking for.

Behind all of his normal everyday clothes are the outfits that he likes to wear when _no one _else is around. The one secret that Seth hasn't told anyone about is that he loves to cross-dress. There's just something about putting on women's clothing that Seth really enjoys.

He especially loves putting on sexy lingerie. He searches through his various bustiers, babydolls, panties, and gowns until he finds the _exact _corset that he wants to put on. He grabs the matching thong, a pair of fishnet thigh highs, and his favorite pair of five inch black fuck me pumps.

The Victorian style corset is a deep crimson with beautiful black floral lace detailing on it. There's a black lace ruffle hem on the bottom of the corset that falls right above his ass. Seth slips the thong on and he has to adjust it a little to give his cock and balls some breathing room.

He hooks the garters on the bottom of his corset into the tops of his thigh highs after he slides them on. Seth steps into his shoes and he stares at his reflection in his full length mirror. He has to put on a little bit of makeup and then he'll look perfect.

There's an inconspicuous black bag in the bottom drawer of Seth's bathroom where he keeps his makeup. He only wants to put a little bit of blush on his cheeks, some mascara, and a cherry red lipstick that makes his lips look particularly luscious.

Seth's hair is still damp and perfectly curly, so he doesn't need to do anything to enhance it. Seth gives himself a once over and he's pleased with how pretty that he looks. He spritzes a little bit of Honey Apple scented perfume onto his neck and wrists and he's finally done getting all dolled up.

* * *

Seth lights a few candles before he turns off the lights to set the mood. He pulls his sheets and blankets down before he slips into his bed. Seth positions his three pillows behind his head and neck to give him enough support.

He takes a calming deep breath before he slowly runs his hand over the delicate fabric of his corset. Even though his pressure is light, he can still feel his hard abs beneath his fingertips.

Seth spreads his legs and he caresses the very soft, sensitive skin of his inner thighs. His dick twitches in his thong, but he doesn't touch it yet. He continues his journey south and he strokes his fishnet covered legs. Seth loves the way the material feels against his hand.

Seth's erection is creating an obscene bulge in the front of his thong. The panties grow tight around his dick and it's not a completely unwelcome feeling. He gently cups his cock and squeezes it through the lacy fabric. A few drops of pre-cum leak from the tip and form a wet spot on Seth's panties.

He lifts his hips off of the bed so that he can slide his underwear off. Seth wraps the thong around his hand as he starts jerking off. He lets out low murmurs of ecstasy. It doesn't take long for his panties to get soaked from the pre-cum.

Seth brings his hand to his mouth and he sucks on the wet thong. He loves the way that he tastes. He closes his eyes as he rapidly moves his fist up and down his shaft. Seth hasn't been able to touch himself this freely in a while. It's been even longer since he has used his favorite toy.

He reaches into the drawer by his bed for his favorite toy. It's in a bag with lube, batteries, dildos, condoms, and so much more. Seth grabs the vibrating butt plug, a bottle of lubricant, and his batteries.

The plug has black granulated silicone beads like anal beads, but much thicker. It has a controller that connects to the base that allows Seth to explore all ten vibration settings. He quickly adds the batteries even though he's not going to turn the plug on yet. Seth squirts an adequate amount of lube onto his fingers and spreads it all over the toy. He loves that the base of his plug is flat, so it can stand up by itself.

Seth places his toy in the middle of the bed. He kneels in front of the plug and he tucks his legs underneath him. He leans forward to rest on his elbows and to raise his ass a few inches higher. Seth takes a calming breath before he sinks down and accepts the first bead.

"Fuck!" Seth curses.

He pauses for a brief moment to get used to the intrusion. It has been several months since Seth has had anything inside him. Seth slowly rocks back and forth and he starts to experience pleasure after a few minutes. The toy is soft, yet somehow still hard and Seth really enjoys it.

Seth relaxes his whole body so that he can take the second bead. He bites his lip at the sensation of being even fuller. Seth grabs the controller and turns on the first setting. The vibrating plug purrs to life and Seth whimpers loudly at the feeling. Seth is all by himself so he can be as unrestrained with his moans as he wants to be.

"Holy shit!" Seth exclaims.

He switches to the second setting which is even more intense than the first one. Seth is already starting to sweat and some of his shorter blonde strands are sticking to his forehead. He picks up speed and his headboard starts creaking in response to the fast pace of his thrusting.

There's a pleasurable tingling feeling throughout Seth's whole body. He skips to the fifth vibrating setting which is his favorite. At the same time, Seth patiently eases the third and fourth beads inside.

He digs his nails into the sheets and grimaces at the sensation of his hole being so stuffed. Seth cries out in both pain and ecstasy as he manages to completely envelop the last bead.

He relishes the stinging sensation of his ass being fully stretched. He reaches behind him to change the angle of the plug. Seth whines in bliss when he grazes his prostate.

"Oh. My. God. Shit!" Seth breathlessly groans.

The powerful pulsing vibrations make Seth's eyes roll into the back of his head. His heartbeat is racing, he's panting, and his toes begin to curl inside his pumps. The waves of extreme pleasure are almost too much for Seth. He knows that he's only minutes away from a mind numbing orgasm.

Three more thrusts and Seth's body trembles as he cums hard. He briefly sees black spots in his vision and he lets out an unadulterated groan as he spills all over his sheets. Seth turns off the plug and gently takes it out. His chest is rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath.

Seth grabs his phone from his nightstand to check the time. He sees that he has two missed calls and a voicemail. One missed call is from his mom and the other is from John. The voicemail is from John as well, so Seth decides to listen to it.

Seth's eyes grow wide when he hears John say that he and Roman are on their way back because the concert they were going to got cancelled. The message was left fifteen minutes ago, so John and Roman are probably only ten minutes away.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

* * *

Seth is wearing a plain t-shirt and boxers, his face is wiped clean, his sheets are changed, and everything in his room is back to normal. He climbs into his bed right as he hears John and Roman enter the front door.

"That was close," Seth whispers to himself.

All of the lights are off in Seth's room, so John and Roman assume that he's sleeping. Seth yawns and his eyes close as soon as his head hits the pillow. He's worn out from having the best orgasm that he's had in quite a while. Seth can't wait until he gets the house all to himself again.

* * *

**A/N: I've watched that "electric razor" scene so many times and it's funny every single time!**

**It was definitely one of my favorite Wrestling segments ever.**

**Writing this seemed a little foreign to me, but I did still enjoy writing it.**

**I have a weakness for slutty cross-dressing Seth and there is certainly not enough of it!**

**I am sure that I will end up writing more cross-dressing Seth and his adventures with vibrating toys.**

**I can't wait to hear what all of you think about this one-shot! **


End file.
